


Lambs with Guns and Wolves with Teeth

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, LMAO, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Wolfgang have been avoiding each other for awhile now for obvious reasons and now it is finally time for them to connect and perhaps really share something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambs with Guns and Wolves with Teeth

Will stares at Wolfgang, he’s already naked, why is he already naked? Flushed and grinning like a cocky bastard.

They're in his flat in Berlin, the concrete is cold on Will’s exposed feet and the air itself is somehow quieter than Chicago, missing the full blare of the sirens and the screech of the train tracks.

But they are also still in Chicago. Still in his apartment in the dark of his ill-lit living room.

“Hey,” he grunts at the other man. His eyes observe him in hooded half moons.

They both know what’s coming.

The other sensates had all already spent a night together, personally, intimately. All except Will and Wolfgang, which made sense considering how their lifestyles contrasted so heavily.

“Hey.” He replies mimicking Will’s tone, close to mocking it.

He was already half-mast inside his sweatpants and he can feel Wolfgang's eyes trained on it with interest, an unabashed fixation. _Europeans_ Will thinks.

The mutual want thrums between them like a heartbeat, Wolfgang gives him a half smirk- most likely sensing Will's shame surrounding the attraction.

He’s up in front of him now, he grabs his hand and moves it down to his very large member. Wolfgang blinks him a vision of it being inside of him, Will frowns and sends one back of that being a pain the ass, quite literally.

Wolfgang chuckles.

“So how do you feel about oral,”

“this isn’t something we have to do,” Will reminds him, he was hesitant on what Wolfgang wanted, he knew the least about this man and he didn’t know where they stood.

Nonetheless Will was a little curious, and little more than horny alone with this German thief.

He shrugs, “you’re a cop, I’m something else, it’s a curiosity.”

And they kiss. It’s chaste, a kiss on the mouth that is halting and sweet. Will can feel Wolfgang regret the sweetness and push Will backward hard against the wall.

He gives a momentary gasp for the cold shock against his back,

“Besides. It’s just sex.”

“Kala?”

His face softens at her name, “Kala.”

But Will can already feel that it’s okay, feel Kala in the back of his mind, watching, experiencing.

Sex with one of them was... sex with all of them, it was strange, terrible, wonderful, masturbation taken to the highest extreme.

Except you can’t kiss yourself during masturbation.

Wolfgang sucks on Will’s lip until he opens up his mouth, their tongues meet in an aggressive rhythm that comes naturally. Will grabs his arms and holds him closer, knuckles going white as they bruise the man's biceps.

Will laps at Wolfgang's mouth, darting his tongue deeper inside, opening him up. It was his turn to feel somewhat smug as he gets a glimpse into the other man: a hint of the fact he could give Wolfgang something the others couldn’t.

They fumble jerkily to the bed, Will’s bed in this case. They pause before it, standing absorbed in the heat of each others mouths.

It was so much easier to make out when you instinctively knew what the other person wanted. And Wolfgang wanted something, someone, to push against, a latent anger resurging from past memories making him feral, memories that Will had no access to but could feel like a knife pinpricks on his scalp.

They bite and suck on eachothers lips, Will latches onto his neck momentarily, marking a bright red hickey into the skin framed by teeth imprints.

“Easy,” Wolfgang lilts in a thickening German accent.

“Was it something else you wanted?” Will remarked, teasing him, he already _knew_ what he wanted.

He doesn’t reply he just covers Will’s mouth with his own, vigorously eating him, Wolfgang was serious, hungry, attempting to overwhelm Will- and he does. He tongue fucks his mouth open wide, bruising his lips and pushing Will harder against his body till it aches, and Will lets him.

They break away, inches apart and panting, pausing as they search each others face,

“so your thief,” he says casually.

“Yes.” He replies.

“I’m not sure I condone that.”

“I don’t need someone to condone it.”

Will snorts, “I suppose we were meant to help each other then.”

“I suppose.” He confirms, “for instance, I could help take your virginity.”

Will scowls, goes red, angry, “what the fuck makes you think I’m a virgin?” He was not a virgin.

“Not that kind,” he sounds almost exasperated, his hand winds its way behind him to grab his ass, nails digging in and forcing Will forward.

Their pelvises meet and Will gasps out loud, his cock rubbing up against Wolfgang's through the thick fabric. He’d never had a man.

In fact, it never crossed his mind until he became part of the sensate, which somehow turned his sexuality into a Chex mix bowl of conflicting feelings. 

 

“May I?” Wolfgang asks as his thumb slips into the waistband of Will’s pants, he’s surprised he’s asking and gives a small nod.

His pants fall to his knees in a flash and Wolfgang is palming him, his eyes trained on Will’s dick, hard and leaking precome.

He can feel one of the others peeking timidly into their minds, staring at Will’s shame.

“You're nervous,” Wolfgang announces, though he doubts it’s Wolfgang speaking, Sun maybe.

“I’m here.” And in his defense he wasn't as nervous as he could be frankly.

He’d connected with Lito before, but he never got as far as he suddenly wanted to go with Wolfgang, never with a man.

“And you’re desperate.” Will says back.

“Bulle,” he says something in German that Will’s brain doesn't translate, that he doesn't let him translate. And he’s pushing Will to his knees, his hands firmly gripping his shoulders and forcing him to descend.

Will considers fighting him, that’s what Wolfgang came here for, but complies nonetheless, an interest sparking in him for the proceedings.

He bites at Wolfgang's abdomen, dragging his teeth across the muscle lightly. He bites the inner thigh, his pelvis, and then brushes his lips across it softly,

“uh,” Wolfgang lets out a shallow moan, Will can’t help but turn his mouth upward, be bites the sensitive skin where his hip meets his leg, licks and digs his teeth into it. Wolfgang almost whines.

“Do you want to fuck me or are you going to try to eat me alive first?” He asks in a thin voice.

His eyebrows lift, but he gets the message. His heartbeat thrums in his throat for a fleeting second, but, goddammit, he literally was shot at the other day, this was nothing. It was nothing.

He places his mouth around the head of Wolfgang's cock, the other man groans.

“That’s it.”

Will sucks on the head, remembering what felt good to him and suctioning the sensitive tip until the moans become audibly louder.

Will moves on to to lick from the base of the cock to the head, covering the most amount of ground he was planning to.

However, Will hadn't planned on being any good at this, passable at best, but being a sensate was never in the plan.

In short, at least one of his ‘companions’ knew a thing or two about blowjobs where he didn't.

He resists for a second, giving the thief full satisfaction, debasing himself for him, sounded frustrating.

He can feel Kala encouraging him the back of his mind though, edging him to give the man what he needed, wanted. Will gave in.

He lets Lito take over momentarily, unhinging his jaw and taking the girth of Wolfgang in, he was very large. Slowly, inch by inch, letting in Wolfgang's rigid mast into his throat, positioned just so. Where Will’s personal gag reflex went he had no idea.

Lito’s contribution freed up Will’s mind to wander, he moves over to Wolfgang’s head, after all, part of the point of the exercise was to strengthen the connection.

First, Wolfgang lets him in on the experience at hand, engrossed in the hot wet caverns of the mouth that was sucking him. A warmth and pressure that consumed all of his senses, pleasure rising in his pelvis. Will’s body appears, and then Lito now and then, with spittle down his chin and a lewd display of slurping noises, turning them both on from the erotic show.

He goes deeper into his head, he see’s a boy singing, just singing, in a parlor to himself on a half lit day, a jaunty song about cigarettes, Will wonders where he was.

The next scene Wolfgang pulls him into aggressively. He’s punching another boy in the face, the smack of knuckles on cheekbones sends a shock of pain up the youth's arm. The satisfaction of the hit, the older boy crying out, deludes the pain into gratification.

He’s bleeding from above the eye, it drips into his lashes, obscuring his vision, he shakes from a hot rage even after the fight is over.

Will is dragged back to the present, a fiery feeling building up in his gut, pooling into a pressure bright and sharp.

He was completely strung out from the mouth working on him, cock inserted to the base, a head bobbing methodically on it, he's almost gone. Will’s jaw hurts just looking at the display, he can feel the ache forming in his mouth muscle already, but it was not necessarily bad.

Wolfgang moans loud and clear in ecstasy, then purses his lips, and he is cumming. A hot and shaking orgasm that surges through him like a wave, obliterating his sense of self and voiding out his thoughts.

Will is transported back to his own body shortly, an acidic bitter taste in the back of his mouth, a question wells up as to why, ‘I don’t like swallowing’ Lito replies lightly in the back of his head.

Will swallows. A tinkling laugh resounds distantly, it was Riley, he smiles back.

Wolfgang collapsed on the bed in a boneless mass, it’s his bed now, they’re in Berlin, a tip-tapping of heavy rain comes down on the window.

Will glances outside, it’s comforting.

He climbs onto Wolfgang, ready to satisfy his own raging need, hard and leaking from the surge of peaking inside Wolfgang's body but not his own.

Wolfgang huffs,

“give me a minute.”

Will frowns, he arches his eyebrows at him,

“I let you cum with me. Relax. Lie down.”

Will complies reluctantly, ignoring his burning hard-on to lie next to Wolfgang in the bed.

Wolfgang turns sideways to stare at Will in the eyes searchingly.

“Do you like clubs Will?”

“No. I don’t really go to them.” He used to now and then, but it wasn't the highlight of his time well spent.

“Figures I suppose.”

Will returns an inquiring look,

“you’re very serious.”

“And what are you?” He asks incredulously, Wolfgang chuckles,

“fair point.”

“What did you fight about?” Will asked curiously in reference to the memory.

“Politics.” He grins lowly, “everything,”

“I suppose we were both hooligans growing up.”

“You were a shit thief.” Will forgot it was a two way street in mind sharing.

“Differences.” he shrugs.

“And I suppose you didn’t like your father all that much either.”

“It was complicated...he wasn’t paying attention.”

“Mine was.” Wolfgang frowns.

Will knits his brow together, he doesn’t know what to say, sharing was normal between the sensate, but he wasn’t sure it even helped. He leans over to kiss him on the mouth, slowly and deeply, it felt right.  

“Back to the task at hand.” Wolfgang sums up, and reaches into the drawer next to him, he retrieves a bottle of lube. Will raises his eyebrows,

“do this often?” He winks playfully,

“lube is for everyone,” he replies.

Then he has it on his fingers,

“though Lito taught me this one...it can be strange.” He himself looked perplexed, but they both knew they were too far in, they wanted it too much.

He rolls over onto his back and then starts in, working a finger into himself, a pained exhale in his voice,

“I’m not in a hurry,” Will reassures him so he doesn't go too fast on himself, it was probably a careful process, “I have the day off.”

“A break from scouring streets I see,”

“among other things. Getting shot at, paperwork.” He tries to send him images the day to day grind as to share his life.

“Being shot at voluntarily, you go out of your way for that shit,” he scoffs,

“it protects the city. That’s the point.”

“Is your city protected yet?” It was Chicago. Of course it wasn’t.

“Just. Work on yourself,” the exchange brought Will back to the fact he was sleeping with probably his antithesis, most likely why they had avoided each other for so long. Likely why he wanted to screw his brains out.

“Almost...there,” he says in huffy breaths as he goes deeper.

Will watches with an intrigued interest. The tightness closing in around the two fingers, squeezing them around taut muscle. Will grabs his own member, he bites his lip.

“You want to...help out?” Wolfgang asks, pointing to his own cock.

“Oh,” Will reaches out and pumps Wolfgang's large ‘trunk,’ he laughs in the back of his mind at Kala’s vocabulary, she blushes,

“you’re…” Will pauses, he wasn't going to say it,

“some of us are just gifted,” he’s cocky in more ways than one, and Will does not like it.

“You are fine too of course,” he adds. 

Will sighs, “alright. I don’t need a pep talk though.”

“Yes, of course. I _do_ have something you do need though.” He had three fingers inside of himself, his eyebrows wiggle at him ever so slightly.

“No one wants to be ripped in two anyway.”

“I’ll be careful.” Will reassures adamantly, sincerely.

“So serious. It’s sex, not a Goethe tragedy.”

“Not so far it isn't. Get over here.” Will smiles faintly,

Wolfgang shifts towards him, Will grabs his hips, and aligns them, bending down to kiss his chest slowly, thoroughly.

It was muscular, broad and empty compared to a woman's. Different. But this time around Will was still very interested in exploring this new kind of body.

 

He digs his nails into his hips, aligning their bodies in short order, his cock with his hole. Wolfgang removes his fingers.

And then Will is pushing into him,

“oh God,” he cries, it was very tight. It was tight and hot and flexing around him. Wolfgang smirks up at him, but then switches to a low gasp when Will thrusts in,

“slow,”

“yes, oh god, of course.” Will goes in by centimeters, carefully, mechanically watching his movement, biting his lip and concentrating.

“Alright, not that slow.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbles back.

“I’ve been hurt before.” An image of a crying child reappears before Will’s eyes, his chest tightens, a surge of a need to protect courses through him. It reminded him of a similar sensation for Riley, for Nomi, for all of them. And he wanted all of them too.

He caresses his sides briefly, trying to convey affection,

“I’m, I’m, well not going to do that.”

“Ugh, so it seems. I was being facetious. I don’t need a pity,” the German accent is strong in his words.

Will bends him over to press their lips together. He wants to eat him whole and carry him around in his teeth. Safe, angry, alive.

“Move.” He breathes as Will gets almost all the way in.

“If,”

“I am ready. I would never have offered to bottom if I knew you'd be a woman about it.”

He kisses him again to shut him up this time.

Wolfgangs cock is almost recovered from going flaccid and was half hard, Will grabs it and starts pumping it in time to his own sharp thrusts.

The sensation was fantastic. A clenching heat, an endless pressure that surrounded him, consumed him.

He was being drawn into Wolfgang's mind once more. It came in waves, fragments of idea’s: the need to survive, to win, to live and make his own way in the world. A need to be a man, and the conflict with getting close to anyone.

 

He see’s a flash of him tossing rocks with Felix, one fumbling throw after another at the busy Berlin traffic. They finally hit a car head on and run for their lives, laughing all the while as a pissed off driver comes after them with a bat.

 

He’s younger, a toddler in the streets of East Berlin, staring at empty shelf after shelf in the stores, a barren city stripped of color in Wolfgang's mind; his mother takes him to a long queue for food.

 

Then he is glimpsing Wolfgang entering his own mind, moving among his memories, probing at the painful ones of yelling and shame at failing baseball or maybe math, he cringes internally.

He suddenly sees the world through Wolfgang's eyes. Looking up at himself fucking him, eyes hooded and body taught and rocking into him.

He feels the cock inside him, touching all the walls, large and yet not unpleasant. He can feel a brush on a sensitive spot within him, Will consciously aims upward to create that alignment again, they both cry out as he hits the small bundle of nerves.

Then Will is seeing himself fully through Wolfgang’s eyes. It was an ideal image trapped on a TV screen, a picture of an all American Boy. One that smiled with all their teeth showing, like on imported shows, and had a sitcom like life. Happy.

He sees the older version, an image of a pure man with a gun, a policeman that tried his best and was something like heroic. He sees him as a bleating animal atop a hill of morals,

“you think of me as a lamb?” He blurts out.

“You’re very innocent.” He shrugs, “you saved that boy, you believe in doing the ‘right’ thing, whatever that means, huh, you don't even smoke.”

“I shoot at people. I carry a gun.”

“A lamb with a gun then.”

Will shakes his head.

“Do that thing again with your cock, deeper,”

Will obliges, aiming upward, probing inside him till he feels the streak of pleasure when he encounters the area.

He rocks into him continually, coaxing out their mutual building pleasure, absorbed in corporeal sensations over the mental one.

They push each other back and forth, dragging each other to orgasm in tandem. Will screws his eye shut as his body releases, all the tight pent up nerves and muscles unwinding like yarran off of a spool.

It’s a double climax, as they had planned it, Wolfgang came just when he did- a second orgams coursing through him, grating and rough. A release, one of rage and fear, Will represented something good, something to claw at, destroy and be destroyed by.

They keel over in a puddle of skin and sweet in the next second, a musk of sex permeating in the air. They lie close to each other, panting and drooping into a drowsy state.

“That was...something else.” Will articulates,

“you can be very beautiful.”

“That’s not how I would describe myself.”

“Yes, yes,”

“well, you’re not what I quite thought either. You’re more...” Will had once won his school’s spelling bee, but couldn't find the words.

Wolfgang cocks his head, “what does that mean?”

“You’re not so bad.”

“I guess we were meant to get along, hm.” He notes drowsily.

They start to fall asleep, it’s almost cuddling, almost like fondness after lust, and at least a mutual understanding.

“We should protect the others.” Will states, he can feel Wolfgang behind all the bluster is familiar with that need.

“They can protect themselves just as well.”

“You and I, I mean. That’s, that’s why we're here. Why we are connected.” Not cop-and-criminal Will thinks, but both adept to struggle against whoever needed fighting.

Wolfgang drags his face forward and kisses him in a toxically sweet manner, he pats his cheek afterwards.

“Wolves eat lambs, but we could make an exception to work together.”

“Honestly a lamb is the last thing I am.”

“So you say. But I am a great judge of character.”

“Trustworthy thieves are not something I live by.”

“Trust _me_ , bulle.”

“Well, you _are_ somewhat… beautiful _,_ ” he mimics his tone and accent this time, almost mocking.

“I've been told." He rolls his eyes.

They drag each other into a comfortable sleep, he dreams in German, and wakes up alone.

But not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Admission: I’m only through episode 8 of the show but I just ended up writing this anyway as someone strangely attracted to this ship. Like really attracted.
> 
> Bulle- derogatory term for policemen in Germany 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! It means a lot to me.


End file.
